This is Kitty's FunTime
by Uber Stone Undertaker
Summary: This is a repost of a former story! Katsume has been with her lovers for quite some time, but when her mortcian 'forgets' her birthday, she gets a bit moody. Little does she know that her two lovers are going to give her what she has wanted for years. And they'll all damn well enjoy the process. Lemon. Slight yaoi. I do not own either UT or Karl, (c) Yana Toboso, (c) Unknown-Person


_Stone Undertaker here! Greetings, ladies and gentlemen~!  
This is a lemon with The Undertaker (__**Black Butler**__), Katsume (__**my OC**__), and Karl (__**Law of Talos**__)._

_**Will contain MATURE content with IMMATURE responses, you have been warned.  
**_**Disclaimer: I do no own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or UnknownPerson's work in anyway.  
**** Also, the inspiration is dedicated to '**_**Me and Gaara 4ever**_**' and other members of ; I forgot who you were. Still love you.**

**A/N: This is also a re-posting. If you dislike, please keep your snarky comments to yourself, please and thank you. This story was formerly called **_**'Birthday Frosting and a Bath'**_** and again, if you dislike-  
-Fuck you. Unless you can teach me how to make better lemons, "Silence is golden, ducktape is silver, and the coffin I'll bury you in is bronze."**

**Thank you and enjoy~!  
_**

"_**This Kitty's Fun Time."**_

Today was supposed to be special. Well...someone like I can do. Katsume Kei Tenshin's the name, by the way.  
I have bottom-reaching length neon red hair, sterling silver inner irises, lighting blue outer irises, and tan skin.

"What are you thinking my dear~?" _His_ eerie voice asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

I blinked, looking over at that man, dressed in an oversized grey-black robe. Underneath his robe, he wore a black long sleeve shirt that hide a black vest with blue-ish beads, black second-skin-tight pants and knee high boots with buckles and straps across them. It also hide his ripped chest, smoldering scars and _package~._ I blush. 'Naughty- naughty,' I chaste.

His hair was silver, nearly reaching his forgetful ass. A single braid on the right side of his head, pale ears were pierced with small hoops. On top of his _empty_ head was his black top hat, with scarf like material coming down from it. He wore glasses from time to time but no one could tell from behind his silver bangs as they were covering his handsome green shinigami eyes.

"It's nothing, _Undertaker-sama_." I said sarcastically, my tail swishing behind me lazy agitation.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, his pale hands touching my face. I tried to hide my shiver from his long black fingernails lightly scrapping across my cheek._ Damn him!_

"Really, _kitty-Chan_?" He asked, a quick smirk coming over his face. He pulled at my red-gray ears and darker tail, 'Fuuuck- Don't whimper Kat, don't!' I quickly attempt to control myself. Stupid mortician and his sneaky Familiar ways!

I gave him a small glare, hissing under my breath, "_Yes. Undertaker~_."

He suddenly was away from me the moment that stupid bell rang and in walked a customer.  
I snorted silently, hopping off the coffin and walked into the back where the kitchen was. Maybe baking something will distract me from what was really bothering me.

Even if I was a terrible baker, I could try.

It was my birthday, I turned 21 today…But unfortunately- cough, _not allow in bars_, cough- I still look 14.  
And Undertaker forgot. So did Karl, even if he wasn't here. _Damn them both!_  
This in the end made me fairly…Moody.

'Fairly moody' also meaning I seriously was contemplating just either killing him or just somehow finding Karl again and using his sorry stone ass to beat Undertaker. Hm.  
…Maybe.

From the kitchen, I heard the customer freaking out faintly. I smirked slightly as I got the materials out. I began to put together a cake. I figured that a cake would be good. 'Hmph, it can be my own little party' I think to myself, a small smile gracing my face.

'Or I could smush the cake into his face!' I smirked wickedly. After I had whipped up the cake batter, I placed it in the oven. I turned the timer on and leaned against the counter. I glanced at the frosting that was sitting there innocently. So helpless…And with cheap, feminine French voice~!

'Oh, frosting, I love you!'  
_'No, no! We mustn't, amour!'  
_'No one will know,'  
_'But what about- …I give in,_'  
'Now…Come to meh~!'

"I guess it won' hurt to snack on it." I mumbled to myself, giggling at the scene in my head, grabbing the frosty heaven.

I popped open the top, sticking my finger into the white frosting and pulled it back out, frosting on my finger. I stuck it in my mouth, getting high off the blissful taste.

"Oh frosting~...it's been so long." I said, licking some more up, curling my tail ever so slightly. "Too long,"

Third Person POV…

Undertaker could smell something cooking. After waving (more like scaring) the customers off, and calling his dear old friend to come visit, he went into the kitchen. There, he spotted his beloved kitty sitting on the counter, licking something white off of her fingers, her eyes closed in bliss. Oh, how his mind wandered! He felt a wave of jealousy pierced through him at the sight. He blinked.  
Him-_ jealous_? Over what was probably frosting? A smile ran across his face as he came up in front of her.

"Hello Katsume, my dear~," He purred in her ear, pressing against her roughly.

She let out a startled gasp, nearly dropping the frosting container. She turned around to jump away, before Undertaker pressed against her harder, pinning her against the counter. She looked up at the tall male, a small blush crossing over her face while she gave him a glare.

"Don't scare me like that, damnit!" She said, huffing slightly, her minty breath sending unseen shivers up and down Undertaker's spine. "And get off, lug!"

_I already am, Kitty~_ Undertaker muses inwardly.  
"My apologies Kitty, love." He murmured aloud, leaning down and smirking more.

"Wh-What are ye doing?" She mewled, blushing even more.

"Just having a taste." He said, kissing her roughly.

Though caught off guard (and still pissed at him), Kat let her eyes slipped closed, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting a few good nick on his neck with her nails. He pulled back, licking his lips and smiling. She opened her colorful eyes, blinking. Kat was slightly confused.

'Wait…What did he mean by having a taste?' Suddenly, there was frosting across her lips. She growled and before she could open her mouth to yell at him, thinking this was a prank, he slammed his lips against hers, using her open mouth as a chance to let their tongues dance roughly. The red haired half-breed squeaked in surprise before unwillingly moaning, opening her lips more for him in. He licked around her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth, deeper, tangling his tongue with hers.

Kat felt a shiver run up her spine as he picked her up, setting her on the counter more, so she could hardly move. She let out a small gasp as the cold tile touched her bare legs. She was wearing a large baggie grey shirt that slipped off her shoulder and gray soft panties underneath. The tall man pulled back, looking over her. Her face was flushed, half-lidded eyes, and mouth open slightly. Her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. She was perfect. And right now, she was _his_.

The silver haired male smirked, just the sight of her like this made him harder!  
And this awful tightness in his pant was _begging _him to continue…

Taking the frosting container and putting some on her neck down to the swell of her breast. He placed his lips against her neck, licking up the frosting with a raspy tongue. The female shivered, letting out a small, soft moan.  
He smirked before biting the neck harder than ever. She gasped, arching. He pushed her down against the counter so he was leering over her as he continued to lick up the frosting.

"Mm-mph, uhm, _Undertaker_, mmm; Let go, now! I'm still mad at yo-" Kat hissed, arching her back as the shinigami man clawed into her lower back. The stings felt like whips and stings for Kat, her mind swirling. "Then I'll make you _scream for joy~,_" Undertaker mumbled, mouth full of her neck.

Oh, he knew how his beloved kitty secretly loved to be dominated; to be cut and let the sharp stings make her shiver with gleeful lust…And when Undertaker learned this, he would take every chance to expose it. Now was one of those times.

Kat could only moan, feeling she was getting wet with need. She let out a gasp when he pushed himself harder against her, his knee grazing in between her legs. She moaned, arching herself up towards him. He pulled back, licking his lips hungrily. Kat gazed up at him, her blush darker than earlier. He pulled away slightly, pulling her up before stripping off the top, leaving her in just her panties.

"Undertaker! Th-the hell!" She gasped out, covering her ample breasts.

He let out a smirk before pulling her arms away and pinning her back onto the counter. She gasped, arching her back as her nipples hardened from the cold. Undertaker roamed his eyes over her almost nude body. He licked his lips as she blushed. Her ears were pulled back into submission. He put both of her arms together and pinned them with one hand before using the other hand, nails raking over her body, leaving a cut here and there. Kat moaned and mewled as the nail ran over her hard nipple. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His helpless kitty withered underneath him, bucking her hips against his…Useless and powerless to do anything, she was being teased and tortured, pained and pleased as she felt his hard cock against her thigh. She was being made to do what she would never admit to loving and hated when anyone else tried it with her. She was, for once, submitting. And the cat-girl _loved it!_

"So smooth and so very soft…And so very, very beautiful~ " He purred against her chest, growling softly.

Katsume blushed, her heart melted at his words, yet again. Undertaker removed his hand, coat and shirt. He had taken off his boots before he entered the kitchen. Kat panted lightly as he nipped along her neck. She hissed as their chests touched. She suddenly arched, mewing loudly as he rubbed a finger along her wet folds through her underwear.

"My, my~," He mused, "Someone sure is…hmm, _aroused_~," She couldn't see his blush.

She gave him a half-hearted glare before gasping, her head lolling back as he slipped a finger between her underwear and slipped a sharp talon inside her.

"Ohhh fuck! Mmm~," She hissed loudly. He dug a finger against her side as he had done before, Kat growling and gasping. "_Undertaker!_"

Undertaker smirked, working his finger against her. He flexed his finger up slightly and she let out a loud groan, then a yelp of pleasure. Katsume was shaking slightly, gasping as she felt another finger being added and using his shoulders as assistance in keeping her upright.

"O-Oh, mmm!" she cried out, unknowingly spreading her legs further out. She began bouncing herself slowly against his hand, blushing and murmuring softly into Undertaker's ear.

As Undertaker drank in her withering form, he also added yet another finger and using his thumb against her clit, her lips releasing the sweet music of her moans louder and louder…

Undertaker was feeling himself getting hard and his pants were getting even tighter than they already were.

"M-my…turn, damnit!" Kat growled, panting.

Suddenly, Kat pulled his hand away and sat up, pushing him to the floor while doing so, fumbling with his pants. He pulled his pants down and off, watching her from behind his bangs. She, looking up to meet his eyes and smirking perverted, pulled off his black boxers, freeing his erect penis. Her mouth engulfed his head, causing him to let out a strangled moan, tilting his head back and tangling his talon-like fingers in her hair, her tail sweeping in the air. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking more of him in, licking along the vein. Undertaker let a moan, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure; surprised that she was doing so well, hell, surprised she was even doing this for him! After all…It was _her_ birthday.

She let out a small moan, causing him to gasp softly. He buried his hands into her hair tighter, softly thrusting into her mouth as he tried slipping his hands down her back, down to her hot, wet core, slipping in between the folds. She moaned again, lightly scrapping her teeth against his cock. He let out a groan, closing his eyes and drooling at the vibrating sensation her teeth and moans gave him.  
…When did they get on the floor again? Was Undertaker so dazed he couldn't make his mind stray from the oral bliss his beloved kitty was performing? 'Oh, I can return the favor~,' Undertaker smirked.

He suddenly ripped her away from him, ripping her underwear off and slid his length into her, hitting deep from how wet she was already. She moaned loudly, her tail curling around his thigh. He growled at the feeling, loving even minute of it. "Uh-hm, Undertaker," Kat blushed, hardly aware of her own words. "I want to g-go you har-harder- uhm," She squeezed herself against him.

"As you wish, Kat-su-me." He grunted out, going harder and finding her most sensitive spot, repeatedly striking with his hard length.

She moaned, squeezing herself around him again. He let out a grunt, burying his face into her neck, biting it. She mewled loudly, lightly clawing his back, squeezing again. He pushed harder into his soul mate, pulling her close to him. She moaned, arching herself to make him impale her further.

"P-Please…" she whimpered out, gasping lightly.

"Please what, love?" he purred into her cat ear, nipping it lightly.

She mewled, "Fa-faster!"

He grinned widely, slamming into her a faster and harder. She let out a strangled moan.

"O-Oh god!" She yelled out, tight and deep on him. "Ye-yes!"

He hissed in pleasure, slamming a far harder into her after her outburst. She mewled loudly. He could feel himself building up.

"I-If you keep squeezing my dear, I'm going to explode." He said into her ear, smirking.

She blinked up at him, dazed before panting loudly and rocking herself on his even more. He let out a groan and grabbed her tail at the base of her tail. She let out a small scream, squeezing even more as she came. He slammed himself against her, making sure that there was no space in between them as he came. Katsume's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come right into her, causing her to orgasm again. They rode their orgasms out again and again, until Undertaker literally collapsed.

He shuttered as he lay upon her. They panted slightly. The worn out girl suddenly remembered her cake.

"Don't worry, kitty. I took it out while you were..._distracted~_" he said, giggling slightly.

She smacked him lightly, pouting. "Dah-damn you and our…Familiar-ness." He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. 'Seems I got a little more carried away,' He mused, seeing Kat's blush return after hearing that.

"And...Happy birthday, Katsume." He whispered in ear, blushing ever so slightly.

She gasped in surprise, not believing that he remembered. He smiled softly at her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him, making him blush more. He pulled his bang out from his eyes and Kat snuggled into his chest, sighing happily.

He smiled and picked her up, causing a squeak out of her as he walked towards their bedroom. "What, are you tired?" She asked playfully. "No, love…But I have an even better gift for you awaiting us in the bathroom, I know how you love _bathing_~…And having heard us, _must_ have been _torture~_," Undertaker giggled creepily and smiled at Kat's confused expression.  
After the bliss Katsume just felt that was _The Undertaker,_ she had believed he was just teasing her and was going to let her sleep. Or just throw her in a bath and leave her to clean her sticky body.

'She's dead wrong about that first guess…' Undertaker mused, making sure to keep that thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undertaker set Kat on the bed, leaving her to snuggle with the pillows, and then he set to preparing the bath.

~A half an hour later~

Kat awoke with a sore body, and a certain curiosity as to where her lover was…She got up, rapped a red robe around her and walked to the sound of water sloshing slowly. The sight Kat was greeted by the most sensual picture ever…

Small exotic-smelling candles were lit all around the white-marble tub as Undertaker lay back in the multicolored bubbles, a tempting-looking wine on the floor beside him was shimmering in the light. He turned his head to the transfixed girl. "Good evening, sweet," Kat was again surprised by both how quickly he put this together and that he did something like this. She was almost brought to tears as he smiled seductively before shifting and moving to the edge of the tub, his talons creeping over the side of the tub and suds spilling down to the floor. He held out a sterling silver rose to the still frozen neko in the doorway, a few petals scattered around the tub and in the bathwater. "Hehehe, hello, Kitty~,"

Thankfully, Kat had been able to smile softly and hid the shimmer in her eyes. Then she remembered where she was.  
Kat wasn't sure, but she thought she felt blood running out of her nose as the silver haired man in the tub asked with a uncharacteristic wolfish grin "Hello lover, would you like to join _us~_?"

Kat felt her face flare up in heat before she finally composed herself and stepped forward, not even sure if she could comment on how much of a fire-hazard it was in here. '  
'Why not just go with it?'  
" Don't mind if I do," she grinned and picked up the wine bottle. "Maybe we should have a little toast first to my birthday, oui?" She wiggled her hips and removed the cork, taking a swig when Undertaker nodded. "I love this wine," She giggled slightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't say hello yet, Katsume." the mortician giggled and reached his hand out, stealing the wine away as Kat jumped up eyes finally landing on the guest. "A toast then~," Undertaker took a few deep gulps and grinned, crooking a finger and beckoning Kat to get into the tub with him. The neko gulped and quickly dove in while removing her robe, her face heating as she felt the other's eyes on him. Both Undertaker's and Karl's eyes. And how intensely they watched her.

Maybe Kat could just pass off seeing him here as a figment of her imagination…She looked up. Nope.

He stood before the woman, now bare and slinked over to the tub, sitting on the edge lazily and lowering himself slowly. "Ah~ h-hot~," He purred, a blush still present on Kat's cheeks as her body dipped ever lower into the water, moving in time with the dribble of saliva making its way down her chin. He finally stopped and smirked deviously. "This new…more humane body of mine does feel…_sensitive_," Karl said evilly.

"Well, this water feels am-a-zing~" Undertaker mused. The red headed woman drooled a bit more before Karl leaned forward, his wet but soft hands landing on Kat's shoulders. Undertaker giggled as she stared at Karl and observed on how she skin reacted to Karl's now…Softer skin. It was entertaining.

"My my, putting on such a display just for me~?" The statue man asked, voice coming with false sweetness. "I'm flattered, deary." Kat murmured, blushing as Karl pulled her into his lap, smirking.

His longue hot tongue teased the shell of the redhead's ear as he whispered silkily into it, his body pressing to the younger one atop him. Kat blushed and let a soft moan escape as teeth next made contact with the sensitive flesh. "A-Ah… displ-ay? I don't know what you mean-nnnaah!" The Kat's voice became shrill as the Undertaker's hand groped her ass roughly, picking her up off Karl's lap slightly.

"Playing innocent are we~? Very kinky, my love~," The mortician giggled against the woman's neck, ticking her skin with his hot breath. "And I know you are nothing is not naughty," Karl cooed, rubbing her chest and making her shoulders move against his own fine chest.

A faint whiff of wine met Kat's nose, making her shudder. "Mmm, I think you've had a bit too much wine Undertaker, you're being delusional in seeing all these _advances~_, AND bringing Karl here, all the way from Taitle." Kat retorted, only to squeak as the hand on his ass squeezed roughly again. "I-I mean, not like you can't-"

"Too much wine~? You saw me take my first sip of the night, Kitty! I can assure you, that sip did absolutely nothing for me. You on the other hand," he giggled as he grinded his erection against Kat's belly and slid his other hand up her chest, to her sides; teasing her. The lady gasped and writhed a bit in Karl's lap, causing him the hiss in pleasure. "I-I see… then…" He stopped as a moan echoed from the living-statue as he arched in pleasure as a misplaced hand of Kat's brushed a VERY sensual part of his anatomy. "Then what my dear?" The elder asked nipping Kat's raised and softened skin. "Then you should have no excuse, Alien-Eyes, for this."

Then Kat had started pumping Undertaker's cock, hardening it. "Even if I did, I wou- ohhh- wouldn't use it~!" Undertaker hissed, smirking as he licked his lips sensually.

The blonde haired man with a very _wet_ kitty on his lap felt his muscles tensed only a moment before relaxing, his lips moving on their own accord. He sucked the back of Kat's neck, his thin lips working magic as Kat sighed and giggled inwardly as she started riding Karl, to catch him off guard. "Kahh…Kat, damnit…Yo-you're rather tight," Karl moaned, instantly going with it. 'He _had_ grown since last time,' Kat mused, trying not to moan loud enough to express how good all this felt.

Before their beloved kitty knew it, the mortician's serpentine tongue was exploring her chest, pulling and licking his tongue like no other. Kat purrs as she tilts her head to kiss Karl and suck on it lewdly. Karl definitely knew what Kat liked, this to normal people was not surprising considering how long they'd known each other; but for Kat, these men's memorizing of all her sweet spots was a completely new display, no one had cared to learn that much about the woman's body before.

The crimson kitty moaned and mewled, panting for breath when she was finally released, only to start giving out more ecstatic cried when Undertaker pulled her off Karl's lap and placing her back unto his lap, leaving her exposed, and that Karl's mouth was on her core in a second. His hands went to the firm ass and rubbed there, her cries and spastic wriggling movements egging him on. The hot tongue of the stone-_pirate_ teased and rolled the very center, his teeth brushing over the sensitive skin and his lips suckling expertly. Kat giggled inwardly at the comment. 'If Karl knew I ever called him a pirate, I would die.'

Finally Kat was released; only to have herself heaved up by the rear into Undertaker's lap fully. He wrapped his arms around the other and smiled, his forehead pressed to Kat's neck. "Why'd you call Karl a pirate, Kitty?" He grinned and took to nipping on the other's cat ears.

"TRAITOR!" Undertaker grinned and kept his hand on the other's firm ass to hold her up, his other hand sliding down to grip her breast, making the fiery cat moan in his ear. "What…Did you call me, Kitty?" Karl growled, his mouth still attacking her hot core and making her body trembling before he felt a slender finger slip inside her. She gasped and tightened, shutting her eyes tight and mewling, teeth glinting in the candlelight.

"Shit!" She curse, blushing thoroughly. 'Kitty, how about dear old Undertaker give Karl a little gift too?' His voice echoed in Kat's head. "NO! No, no, no, n-" Undertaker smirked, leaning forward and kissing Karl full on. Kat gasped, blushing again at the scene before her.

Undertaker and Karl's make out gave Kat a shrill pleasure as Karl growled and roughly bit the elders lip and lapped up his blood, as Undertaker pulled back and bit the younger's neck and drank his blood up.

"The-the hell are you…Doing?" She asked, blushing momentarily. "…Plenty," Undertaker chuckled; smirking as Kat suddenly started squirming in semi-pain. "Gah-god! Yo-you en…Enlarged the…bo-bond," Kat panted, falling against the side of the tub-

"_Y-You're going to get water inside me! T-Take it out! It-it'll hurt!" A younger version of Katsume pleaded with Undertaker, her face a light pink red. Her body betrayed her and the complaints as Kat's ass tightened around the elder, giving a clear sign of how turned on she was at the thought, rather than worried of it hurting. "Mmm- heheh, such a masochist like yourself shouldn't mind~," The Undertaker cooed, moving the digit slowly and loosening the other as her noises pushed him forward._

_Soon after a second finger was added and Undertaker was free to prey on his neko lover. "U-Undertaker! N-Not so wide! Pl-please…" The other complained, her partner scissoring her and letting the water creep into her back entrance. "I know this is your first time, but do not act as if you don't love it, simply look at how excited you're getting!" Undertaker cooed, smirking. It was Kat and Undertaker's first time making love and they had already gotten 'past the pain' Undertaker had enthused. "Shut up, Anda!"_

…

Kat panted loudly, blushing again as Karl smirked. "Your first time was in a bath tub?" He asked teasingly. 'In a coffin, actually…Pirate bastard.' She had forgotten to hide that thought, and Karl caught it.

"Well, Kitty," Karl continued, leaning into her face and grabbing her chin, Kat's own juices and Undertaker's blood dripping down his own chin. "You'll regret that," He laughed lowly in the Kat's feline ear as Undertaker began panting behind them. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Kat paled, making her blush worsen- she could hardly talk. Then Kat arched and wailed as Karl entered her without warning, sending water up inside her along with Undertaker's already swollen member.

"I'm sorry, what was that~? Never mind, it can wait can't it? In the meantime, let me reward _and_ punish you Miss. Tenshin for your exceptionally good behavior and that pirate comment!" Karl grinned and thrusts hard, hitting Kat's sweet spot dead-on. The red head's cries of ecstasy and slight pain quickly filled the room as the other kept moving. She hated to admit it, but all the sloshing and extra-pressure the water provided made for a real turn-on in addition to her lovers' teasing. Karl was brutally groping Kat's sides- as Undertaker had before- earning Kat's loudest reaction yet.

"U-Undertaker…A-Ahh! _Karl_- oh yes!" She called out to the men again, beginning to suck and bite at Karl's neck. "I thi-think I can forgive you." Karl muttered, groaning. "Mm…I'm so very…_proud~_ of you, dearest kitty~," The masochistic statue praised, moaning as Undertaker licked across the sensitive skin. "Do you… like your presents?" Kat nodded blissfully, mewling.  
"How's the water… Now~?" Undertaker, asked between thrusts, pants, and moans.

"It's so good, Anda!" Kat yelled, using Undertaker's secret nickname, almost in rapture against the other's skin. Karl chuckled "Do you like the feeling of all this water inside your _tight little secret place_?" he asked. Kat nodded, hesitating with a massive blush before that heavenly place inside of her was struck again.

"Oh god yes! Karl, Anda…. I'm…" Kat whimpered and found the each of their hands, overlapping them as they secured her hips. "Not yet, milady," The Undertaker chastised, taking away one of his hands and cutting along Kat's neck, his talon's creating a deep cut, sure to leave a scar like his own. Just as Karl was doing, making sharp little pulses of his old form's energy beat Kat's left eye, creating a gray scar- like Karl himself had. "We're marking you as we were, Love," Karl explained, smirking at Kat's face. "It won't kill you anyway, right~?" He snickered, smirking.

Kat ached wildly and threw her head back, moaning in pure bliss, tightening impossibly. "Anda… Karl!" he sang out, coating the men's chests with small cuts, and as she felt _both_ her entrances fill even more, but with a different substance. She panted and looked to the others in haze, smiling lopsidedly.

"Mmm, eheheh, well done my love," Undertaker cooed, leaning forward and kissing Kat's cheek gently. As he pulled out his seed began slowly leaking out of Kat as well as the water, polluting the bath. "You…Didn't were…_IT_?" the redhead half asked and half teased, worn out.

Undertaker blushed gently and rand his ringers through the other's hair.

"Sorry Kitty, but let's clean up and get to bed, shall we? You'll need to rest more now, mmyes?" Karl asked, smirking evilly.

The crimson cat nodded and smiled "I scrub-ie you back-a if you scrub-ie mine~?" Katsume giggled, eyes slowly closing and then reopening again.

The rest of the evening went as planned, the three cleaning off the residue of their playing and trying to keep Kat from letting her new scars healing them too quick (They weren't joking. They want Kat to have those scars forever, as love-marks).  
Finally they pulled the stopper and climbed out, the men carrying a now unconscious Kat to bed.

"So…" Undertaker said, blushing and looking to Karl. "Thanks for not kicking my ass when I had to kiss you~,"

"Heh, no problem, _Anda_; I've been aching to see our lover again, and it was no problem. Besides, it's a _B-Day_~." He said, plopping down on the bed next to Kat. "Anyway, thank you for creating a bond with all of us involved." Karl snickered.

Undertaker laughed quietly and nodded as he fell to the other side of Kat, "No problem, statue-man, no problem. Heheh,"

_!_~~_**END.**_~~_!_

_**A/N: Also, all dislike comments will either be ignored or I will personally deal with the offender. **_

_**Pray for the former.**_

**^w^**


End file.
